


Meeting the Children

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel brings his children to meet their new father and uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Children

**Author's Note:**

> For amayakumiko at Tumblr for Christmas

' _I'm_ the eldest, so I'll go first,' Sleipnir declared, stepping forward in front of his siblings.

' _I'm_ the biggest!' Fenrir protested.

'What in Odin's name?! I'm the biggest!' Jormungandr yelled.

'I'm a lady, don't you think _I_ should be first?' Hela said in the soft voice that quieted everyone around her - except her siblings.

'Now, Hela,' Fenrir said in what he probably imagined to be a coaxing tone, 'you're the smallest of us, so -'

'Dean doesn't even _need_ all of this!' Gabriel yelled, and they all fell silent. 'I just want you guys to introduce yourselves, c'mon! Stop acting like kids!'

'Father, Dean Winchester is clearly a very important figure to you,' Fenrir said somberly. 'As thus, we would like to impress him so as to further his good opinion of you.'

'I've already killed him over a hundred times and given his brother PTSD,' Gabrie rolled his eyes. 'There's not much you could do to turn him off me at this point.'

'You only did that for his own good,' Hela pointed out.

'Not that it _worked_. That's what's important.'

'I thought intentions were the most important,' Jormungandr pondered.

'That's important, too,' Gabrel acquiesced. 'So don't worry about overdoing it.'

'We only learned it from you,' Sleipnir grinned.

'Very funny, kiddo. No "firsts". You're all going to go there and say "hello" and maybe stay for coffee.'

'Ew,' said Jormungandr.

'I'd really prefer a beer,' Hela pondered.

'Mmm, coffee,' said Sleipnir.

Gabriel sighed. 'Let's just go.'

All trace of bravado and confidence erased, the children of Loki exchanged nervous glances, before following their father to Midgard.

-

'This coffee is shit,' said Dean, pouring the contents out onto the pavement.

'Tell me about it,' Sam said, bravely swallowing a mouthful anyway. 'So where to next?'

'Maybe some breakfast?' said Gabriel hopefully, appearing next to Dean. Dean threw his empty coffee cup at him, despite not actually being surprised anymore.

'Just had a pastry made out of wood, don't need it,' he said grumpily.

'Then let's try something else.' Gabriel linked arms with Dean, who shot him a mild glare. 'Coming, Sam?'

'Uh, yeah, sure.'

'What have I told you about angel express?!' Dean hissed as they were suddenly transported to a cafe.

'Would've taken you guys too long to walk,' Gabriel grinned.

'Oh hello, you must be Sam and Dean,' cried a soft, hoarse voice, and a girl got up from a table to run to them. Dean had a fleeting impression of a girl with exactly half her body looking like a corpse, but then it was gone, and all he saw was a young woman with dark hair and a gentle smile. 'We've heard much of you.' She held out her hand.

'Um, hello,' said Sam, shaking it. Dean gave a half-hearted wave.

'My name is Hela, daughter of Loki,' she beamed, and it hit Dean.

'Guardian of hell?' he blurted out.

She gave a small laugh. 'That's right.'

'I'm impressed Dean, you've done your homework,' Gabriel said, squeezing his arm.

'They're practically _my_ kids now too,' said Dean defiantly, although a blush came over his features. 'Of course I did.'

'Sh-should I be here?!' said Sam anxiously.

'It's okay,' Gabriel shrugged.

'Congrats Sammy, you're an uncle now,' Dean said, and Sam smiled weakly.

'Come over here and meet the others then,' Gabriel said, nudging Dean with his elbow, and they walked forward.

As Dean looked at each of the three young men sitting at the table, their true forms came to him for half a second, just as they had done with Hela. Sitting closest to him was a wolf so large, they needed a whole island to contain him, and then he looked like a muscular man who had been working out ever since he was born. Next to him was an eight-legged proud war horse, and then he was a man who looked like he'd grown into his twenties rather reluctantly, his limbs too long for his frame. Opposite was a snake, large enough to wrap himself around the world, and then it was a man who was elegant and graceful from his neatly combed hair to his shiny shoes. They all stood up as Dean, Sam, Gabriel, and Hela approached.

'Hello, Dean and Sam,' the three chorused, and then whipped around to glare at each other.

'You are all _children_!' Hela scolded.

'As if you're one to chide us, you're the youngest!' said Jormungandr.

'G-guys, can we not?' Dean tried to say.

The boys immediately looked suitably ashamed of themselves.

'Do sit,' Sleipnir muttered without looking at him.

Dean was rather glad for Sam's presence because it meant he wasn't the only one on the edge of his seat with nervousness. Whatever he'd said about the children of Loki earlier, nothing changed that they were supernatural beings he was more conditioned to kill than to love.

There were several moments of tense silence.

Then Gabriel burst into laughter.

' _What_?' he said. 'I went to the trouble of gathering the four of you here and you're just going to sit there and twiddle your thumbs?'

Jormungandr and Fenrir gave half-hearted shrugs.

'How does an angel even conceive children anyway?' Sam blurted out. Dean pressed a hand to his forehead and sighed. Sam blushed.

'Well Sam,' said Gabriel seriously. 'When an angel-turned-pagan-god and a giantess love each other very much -'

'Father, no!' the sons and daughter of Loki yelped, turning scarlet with embarassment.

'Please spare us the details,' Fenrir muttered.

'- or an angel-turned-pagan-god needs to provide a distraction -'

'Now you're just teasing us,' Sleipnir groaned.

Dean elbowed Gabriel harshly, who gracefully pretended to feel it by emitting a squawk and backing off.

'Let's try again,' Dean said loudly. 'Hi, I'm Dean, I like pie and greasy hamburgers and walks on the beach.'

'I love the beach!' said Jormungandr at the same time as Fenrir muttered 'Odin's beard, I hate the beach.'

'I haven't been to a beach in a while,' said Hela pensively.

'You guys should go together,' said Sam. 'You know, like a family vacation. Get to know your new mommy and all.'

'Shut up, Sam,' Dean said, punching his arm. 'If anyone's the girl in this relationship, it's Gabriel.'

'I guess that's a debatable point,' said Gabriel thoughtfully.

'I said "no"!' Sleipnir wailed.

All in all, it was a pretty good family breakfast.


End file.
